Losing the Light
by H20eagles
Summary: Ezra didn't escape in 'Always Two There Are'. He was captured by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. After all that he endures, will he continue to fight the dark side and keep the faith that the Ghost crew will save him? Or will he become a slave to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, before people start yelling at me about using someone work, 'Sakura245' allowed me to use it, so don't flame me, it's not nice.**

 **Now that's out of the way… I read, 'Freezing Darkness' from 'Sakura245' and I got an idea from it. It will be kinda the same but my version will be more violent (with torture, punishment, and death) and with a ship that you don't see a lot. But because I love seeing these two are together, this fanfiction will have Ezra x Seventh Sister and maybe more ships in future chapters. Now let us get into the story**.

Disclaimer: Don't own or ever will own star wars rebels except for future OC's.

Chapter 1

Ezra hadn't made it.

By saving Sabine, Zeb and Chopper, he doomed himself, but make no mistake, he wasn't dead. He wasn't exactly "great either". Ezra could still remember everything that happened, he leaned his head back against the cold hard metal wall of an imperial ship's cell. The binders that had his arms bound together had begun to eat at his skin making his hands numb, and his head felt as though it had been, crushed and jumped on, and put back together the wrong way. Ezra had the female Inquisitors to thank for that. How did he end up like this? He asked himself, However, he didn't understand why he would ask himself a question like that, he already knew.

***Flashback***

As Ezra left his master and the clone to yell at each other again, He assigned himself with Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper to go on a mission, to retrieve medical supplies. Sure, Ezra knew he would be in trouble when he returned, but he really didn't need to listen to both his trainers bickering with each other. However when they arrived at the old abandoned clone medical ship, Ezra had a sick feeling that they would be in trouble soon but as he continued the mission, nothing bad happened. However, when he heard Chopper was in trouble he knew his instincts were right, he had to get there fast, Ezra might have hated him, but he was still a part of the crew. They came out of an air vent thinking they found Chopper, but Sabine and Ezra must have taken a wrong turn because he what he heard was not Chopper's voice but a human and not one of the Ghost crew.

"My pet told me you were here, I've been searching for you for some time," A female voice said up ahead wrapped in the shadows.

Ezra first thought, was that the imperial army had paid a bounty hunter to kill the Ghost crew. However, as Ezra thoughts become words, the female's only answer was just an evil, almost demented, laugh followed by an emotionless voice.

"Guess again" as she comes out of the shadows and activates her lightsaber showing herself to be the one thing he feared the most, an Inquisitor.

"You're an Inquisitor," Ezra said trying to suppress the fear in his voice but failed miserably.

"Oh, good, you know what I am, so then I won't have to explain it to you then, so you know what comes next", she said seriously as she slowly followed the retreating rebels, with her droids following her.

As they slowly moved back to try an escape, Sabine started shooting at the many droids that circled her, trying to kill, with their electric charge.

As Sabine was fighting her battle, Ezra was engaging the Inquisitor, he used everything Kanan taught him but Ezra was easily pushed away and the Inquisitor activated the spinning dish in the middle of the blades and it started to spin.

She could sense the fear emitting from the young apprentice increase.

"We have to run Sabine" like Kanan said, "it's never a fair fight". Ezra knew if they stayed, it would turn bad.

We need to find Zeb and Chopper. As they turned a corner, they couldn't believe their eyes, another Inquisitor.

"Ah, not who we're looking for".

As they, both ran away to a different hallway with both Inquisitors slowly closing in. "How many of these guys are here"?

Sabine shouted to Ezra. "Two! Go, go"! Sabine shouted at me as they ran to another hallway leading to a closed door.

Sabine quickly opened it and ran through. However, the female Inquisitor would not let the apprentice leave so easily, so using the force she stopped him in his tracks while her droids moved toward him and wrapping their vice-like death grip on his legs and pulling him further away from escape.

Ezra knew there was no way they both could get away so Ezra reacted with instinct, activated his lightsaber and destroyed the control panel, allowing Sabine to escape but Ezra was not so lucky. As soon as Ezra destroyed the control panel. He heard the Inquisitor slowly walking to him, while her droids clamped onto him and the door allowing no escape.

The female Inquisitor now in talking distance stole Ezra lightsaber and with such an emotionless voice as their last conversation "Such a noble act, just like a Jedi".

"I'm learning", he might have been caught but that doesn't mean he'll act serious about. "However, not quite enough", she said with a happy sarcastic voice that surprised and angered Ezra. However, before Ezra could answer back to the Inquisitor, she deflected a lightsaber attack from the other Inquisitor that would have killed him, though Ezra was pleased that he wasn't dead, he knew he probably wouldn't like why the female Inquisitor would want him alive.

"I'm surprised to see you here Fifth Brother." The Female Inquisitor said while pushing him away from the apprentice.

"The kill is mine, Seventh Sister." The Inquisitor known as the Fifth Bother said with anger laced venom in his voice.

"You are short-sighted. We can use the boy as bait to draw in the others. Now find the girl now". The Inquisitor known as Seventh Sister said in a serious voice.

The Fifth Brother listened to the command giving and left with two droids. As the droids holding Ezra's hands left with the brother leaving only one holding his shoulder, Ezra tried to take it off, while the Sister stared at him, amused at his attempts but after a while of staring at him, well she did have work to do.

"Now, you and I are gonna have a talk," she said as she turned her way to Ezra, and if you're good, maybe some of your friends will survive, The Seventh Sister said, while in a sweet but threatening way as she ran her clawed, gloved hand across his face.

With the force, the Sister moved Ezra to the Command Station as it was the easiest place to hold him and interrogate.

"You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice," the Inquisitor sneered.

"Well, I've got some time, if you wanted a lesson," Ezra smirked.

The mask around her face split into portions and slid out of the way, revealing her face. She gave an evil smile.

"You have great potential," she said, taking a step back. "But perhaps it is I that might teach you, as your master never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, did he?" she sat in a chair and one of her robots climbed up behind her.

"Maybe not," Ezra murmured, leaning away. "But he took out the last Inquisitor, so I think I'll just stick with him," he smiled.

"Yes," the Sister mused. "The death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all," she ignited Ezra's lightsaber. "But it does present a chance for the rest of us with," she stood and angled the lightsaber at his neck. "New opportunities. There are many hunting you now, she smirked. "All intent on killing you," she leaned towards him and angled the lightsaber in between them. "And your master," she looked at him. "Does that frighten you?"

Ezra sighed. "If you were going to kill me, you would've already done it," he said.

The Inquisitor stood. "Kill you?" She said, pretending to sound startled. "I don't have any plans to kill you," she reached out her hand. Then she closed it. "Yet,"

All the Sister wanted was the location of Rebels, probably to kill them which Ezra would not allow. So he would fight with all his will.

"Why can you just not cooperate? Why do you compel me to inflict pain? You know we'll find the others, so why not just tell me where they are?" The Sister asked finally starting to get annoyed.

To which Ezra answered back, because unlike you, I can shut up, you're like a broken protocol droid.

"Shh, Hmm. You hide your fear well. Poor child. If, only you had the power to protect your friends." The Seventh sister said with what sounded like actual pitty.

"Shows what you know. I'm growing more powerful every day." Ezra said with "Unfortunate there's no one left to train you, the Jedi of old is dead". The Sister said in a serious voice

"Not all of 'em". Ezra said, wanted to prove her wrong "We know about Ahsoka Tano," Sister said again with her emotionless voice again

"Who's Ahsoka Tano?" Ezra lied trying to protect whomever he could

"As pretty as you are"…

"What?" Ezra interrupted

"I only need you alive. That doesn't mean in one piece." Sister said like Ezra hadn't just interrupted her.

The Sister ignited her lightsaber and pointed it near his neck. "Now, where's Ahsoka Tano?" Sister asked again getting frustrated by the second.

Just when Ezra thought, she would kill him right there on the spot, the brother arrived holding Sabine by the neck.

"What has the boy revealed?" The fifth brother said dropping Sabine on the floor.

To which the sister answered back with a snappy comeback, "Nothing I wish to share".

"Contact your rebel friends and bring them here. That's all I ask." The sister said trying to be calm with him again.

"Let me think about that. Ezra took a while like he was actually decided to do what she wanted before ended with a snappy comeback saying. "Uh, no."

"Contact your friends." The Sister now yelling,

"I'm not talking to you right now. Sabine, where's Zeb?" Ezra asked

"We tried to fight, but Zeb never had a chance," Sabine said, not wanted to believe it herself

"What are you saying?" Ezra said started to fear what she meant.

"Your friend is dead." She wanted to create fear in the mind of the apprentice, fear would make him tell, what he knew.

But what she felt through the force, was not fear but hope, after their Rebel commander called in for a check-up.

"Hello, Spectre-6, come in. Uh, do you read? This is Commander Meiloorun." Zeb said "Uh, Commander Meiloorun. Yes, I can hear you." Sabine said

"You missed your check-in. Am I correct in assuming mechanical difficulties have your craft stranded again, and you're in need of help with repairs?" Zeb said

"Answer him." The Sister said in a serious voice.

"Commander, we, uh, we can handle everything. No need for you or the others," Sabine said, trying to deceive the Inquisitors and the fifth brother believed it, but picked Sabine by the neck to try to change Ezra's mind.

"No, Commander. We changed our mind. We could use some help. Bring Kanan, and you better bring Ahsoka too." Ezra said as he didn't want Sabine to die

"Very well. Meet you in Bay Six. And don't worry. We'll fix everything. Just keep your chin up and it'll all be fine." Zeb said and the communication ended

"Well, let's go now. Don't have all day." The Sister said in her playful tone, she loved it when a plan went right.

"Chin up. What does that mean Ezra said, he didn't understand what Zeb meant by that." Ezra got his answer though when he looked up and saw the phantom attached to the ceiling with Zeb and Chopper in it. I quickly tapped Sabine's shoulder and pointed up, before either one of the Inquisitor saw, and she understood straight away.

However, one of the Sister's droids saw the phantom as well and responded straight away with informing its master. The Sister heard and looked up.

His cover was blown. He had to act fast. Detaching and shooting at the Inquisitors while Sabine and Ezra ran to the ship. He did it, they might actually all get out of hearing alive.

Escape had been within his grasp, so close that he could taste it. As Zeb continued to shot at the inquisitors from the Phantom, he and Sabine ran. He was sure that they'd make it. He was half right, because only Sabine got to the ship. One moment he was be her side, the next, a cold embrace grabbed his neck and yanked him backwards.

It pulled him to the ground, ripping the air from his lungs. Ezra sat up and shook his head to try to clear the ringing in his ears. When his vision came into better focus, he could make out the hangar doors closing, the Phantom being held back by the Force, and the Seventh Sister keeping him from moving with the Force.

It all seemed to be a blur after that. Ezra could only really process a few things, Sabine's face in the back of the Phantom, the cold surrounding him, and the absolute knowledge that if Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper didn't escape at that moment, the whole Ghost crew would die. No! He couldn't let that happen!

Summoning all of his will, Ezra felt the coldness around him become a part of him. He was barely aware of Sabine yelling or the frantic beating of his own heart. As the ship burst forward into space, he said the same two words that he said when he and Sabine first met the inquisitors. "Sabine, run!" A sonic wave seemed to release from him, sending the ship flying and the inquisitors staggering backwards.

He could sense it deep down, that he'd used the dark side. Just as what happened last time, his legs buckled, his skin felt frozen, and his mind was foggy. Another second passed, and just as quickly as the sudden rush of power came, it left. He collapsed, unmoving on the floor. He didn't have time to breath before a large hand lifted him off the floor by his neck.

Ezra was conscious enough to panic as the grip tightened. "You will pay with your life for that." The boy was almost sure that he'd see a red blade in front of his face, but instead, the hand around his neck just kept tightening. He wouldn't be surprised if a few of the bones in his neck were breaking. "Yeah, well." He choked out. "I'd say it was a decent bargain." He tried to take a ragged breath in as this clamp around his neck cut off his air supply completely. His fingers clawed at the hands that held him there; his feet kicked out against the empty air.

He couldn't hear it well, but the Seventh Sister said something, yelled it more like. Then, he was thrown against the wall like a ragdoll. His head hit first, then the rest of him, after that, he fell to the ground in a small, coughing heap. Ezra didn't get a chance to recover before once again he was lifted by his neck. It wasn't tight enough to keep him from breathing, but it was enough to keep his breaths labored. "Really," A female voice said. "He will be much more useful to us if we keep him alive." The pressure on his throat doubled, and that was his last memory.

When he came to, he was on the floor of an unfamiliar ship. His hands were still bound at the wrist, and he felt sick. Slowly, bit by bit, he raised himself to sitting position. It hurt like heck, but leaning against the wall offered him some support.

When his eyes focused, he could tell that he was in some sort of imperial prison. He knew that it'd been a completely sad, naive hope, but he hoped so hard that the encounter with the Inquisitors had been a dream.

***End flashback***

In any case, he didn't regret his decision. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper escaped. Kanan would come to his rescue. It would all be okay, he knew it, but doubt came into his mind. The two inquisitors. He'd forced himself to sound so sure when he was being interrogated, so sure of his master's strength and power, but in truth, all he could do was hope. Kanan will come get me. I'll live. He won't be killed. Everything will work out. Ezra thought, trying to will himself to have faith.

They hadn't abandoned him. Maybe it looked like it at first glance, but he knew that Sabine and Zeb were aware that they couldn't face the inquisitors alone. They needed a Jedi to do that. Ezra knew it, they'd be back.

He tried to look on the bright side of the situation. He was alive, for the time being. They probably didn't plan on killing him too soon. Or wait, that last one was probably a bad thing…

He groaned as a headache struck hard. Maybe it was from how many times his head got hit, maybe it was because he tried to use the Force to contact Kanan. Either way, it sent waves of pain over his body. He tried to ignore it and think about the bright side again. At least I'm not being interrogated again. He thought, satisfied with himself for coming up with a reason to be thankful for something.

The door slid open, and he found himself looking into eyes as cold and unrelenting as a night's sky. Ezra didn't even try to hide a sigh of annoyance. Great job, Ezra. You just had to say something. The next few hours of his life would not be easy.

 **Now I many people say this, but I would love reviews. They really do help a lot, I accept positive and negative comments but please don't write a negative review if you don't like the way I write or how the fanfic's going and especially who I pair up. I hate it when people do that…**

 **Well let's get out of that area, there will be same times where I add in an OC and I will ask for name, appearance, etc. Anyway H20eagles signing off:**

 **I hope we can build this conversation up (Get it because my username is H20eagles, and that what you call a group of eagles and I were a group of people reviewing my work, it's funny) ;)….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before I, start on any other chapter for this fanfic, I wanted to know if anyone would enjoy Sabine learning to use a lightsaber earlier from Kanan, and finding out that she had the force all long . Yes, I want this story to focus on Ezra and the Seventh Sister more, but I felt like that could get boring very fast so please let me know what you think of the idea.**

Disclaimer: I don't any never will own, anything Disney

Chapter 2

***4 Month after the Kidnaping***

The Seventh Sister had finally had what she always wanted. The Fifth Brother now listen to her every command after he lost a fight and Ezra was doing wonderful as her apprentice. but with her triumph victory, she never though of failure.

However, the Rebels disagreed with that. The rebels had gotten a rumour that someone describing Ezra, was last spotted near, 'Selvaris'. True the rebels weren't sure why he would be there, as it was an Imperial prison but they had to see if the rumours were true and if now, they could still put a dent to the empire.

As the ghost, crew and a platoon of Rebels arrived on Selvaris. Kanan didn't know why he felt so unsettled. Ezra was here, he could sense it. That was clear, but something was very off. At first, he thought it was the Seventh Sister, but it was beyond that. It was Ezra.

His Force signature wasn't what he remembered. It was cold, dark, stained with blood. Kanan swallowed hard. That couldn't be Ezra. But he really didn't have the time to think as a laser came flying at him. The guards had found them, and the battle began.

Death was all you could see, both Rebels and Troopers scatted the ground to fight a cause they believed in. But the Rebels were winning. All so they thought.

The cold, the pain, Kanan could feel it again. The door to the prison slid up, where four troopers come out, showing no mercy killing all near them, even their own. However, instead of continuing to push up killing more, they stopped when a command was given by a small dark figure. The troopers parted way for what looked like a teen, but this was not any teen. It was Ezra.

Ezra ignited his red blade and charged at the Rebels with the Trooper supporting him shooting any Rebels near him. He ran towards Rebels and without warning a skilful twist of the blade, the rebel soldier's head had been sliced off.

At first, the rebels were shocked at this, but as Ezra continued to kill more and more. They decided to open fire. However not even that could stop him, as he deflected the shots skilfully into other rebels. Nothing could stop him. Ezra would not stop until they were all dead, and as he pulled the last rebel solider of his feet using the force ran him threw his lightsaber.

Now that was done, he had Kanan to deal with. Ezra couldn't believe it while he was killing all of his man, he was just watching. The Seventh Sister was right. He left his man to die as he left me. But know he'll die and with that one-step closer in ridding the empire of Jedi.

Ezra exhaled slowly odder the trooper to stay guard. While he dealt with the Jedi.

Ezra careful walked closer to Kanan's Force signature, right though the mass graveyard of rebels and imperials. Kanan could sense him getting closer and closer with every step. His hand went to his lightsaber out of habit. He had to be prepared to strike at a moment's notice even if it was Ezra.

Ezra skilfully moved closer and closer to the Kanan but when Ezra looked up from the ground of murder, he felt like time had frozen. Kanan stood there, his blade was already ignited. There was an undeniable look of anger written across his face. Witch both surprised and angered Ezra.

Without warning, he attacked his former master. Kanan barely had time to shield himself from Ezra's strike. Somehow, Ezra could sense that Kanan had anticipated it. Kanan didn't understand it. What did the Seventh Sister do to Ezra?

As their battle continue, it also intensified with Ezra slashing wildly trying to end the battle quickly. However, all it did was lock their blades together. Ezra pushed hard, his fury fuelling his strength. After a while of blocking and random slashing at each other. Ezra was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you ever come for me?!" Ezra yelled, his voice filled with rage and betrayal. "You abandoned me!"

"We never abandoned you!" Kanan said as he attempted to knock Ezra's feet out from under him. Not hurting his padawan was putting him at a distinct disadvantage in this fight. "We couldn't find you!

Ezra shook his head again. "Stop lying! There wasn't a signal break in or intrusion on any facility or prison. You abandoned me, left me to get tortured. You lied to me then, you want lie to me again."

"Ezra, come on!" Kanan shouted. "This isn't you!"

"Shut up!" Ezra screamed angrily. "You don't know me. I'll…I'll kill you!" He said that, as he charged. Kanan sidestepped the attack, he brought his free hand down on Ezra's wrists. Ezra cried out in surprise as Kanan's grip tightened, causing him to drop his lightsaber.

"I can sense, you're afraid and confused Ezra." Ezra anger boiled over. Ezra struggled out of Kanan's hold, managing to break free.

"I'm not confused old man. I'm will kill you!" Ezra reached for his saber through the Force, igniting it the second it flew into his hand. However, Kanan would not give him the chance to stab him.

"Ezra," Kanan said as he swept Ezra's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard. "I know you've been through a lot lately, but you're coming back whether you want to or not!"

He grabbed Ezra, holding his arms down to his sides. Ezra fought back though, kicking and screaming. "It's going to be alright." His former master sent waves of calm over him, which Ezra immediately rejected. Kanan hated having to do it, but if he didn't, Ezra would either kill him, die, or turn to the dark side entirely. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Let go of me," Ezra yelled. Throwing the back of his head into Kanan's chest. It heart like hell, but Kanan kept holding on.

"Not every again," Kanan responded. Ezra got one of his hands free and elbowed him, nailing Kanan in the chest. "Blast," he muttered with pain in his voice. He'd forgotten that one of Ezra's arms had been replaced with beskar [1]. The Jedi ignored the possible bone fracture in his ribs as much as he could. There was something more important that he had to worry about.

Kanan had to fix what the Inquisitors had done to Ezra. Kanan knew there was no chance that Ezra would just walk into the ghost. So he did what he had to do, with one hand he reached towards his gun holster. Switching it to stun and pressing it in Ezra's side.

Ezra gasped as the electric shock of the stun blast radiated through his side and spread to the rest of his body, shutting down his muscles, pulling him down into darkness again.

 **[1]-Beskar, a Mandalorian iron**

 **Ok, what do you reader think, bad, great or shit? You Decide… I'm kidding anyway though please do comment, it really does help.**

 **Next chapter should be out on Monday, and it will be explaining what happened to happy peaceful Ezra and how he turned into an angry killing machine.**

 **Well anyway, it's me, H20eagle signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok before I start talking yes, some of this is from Freezing Darkness and yes, I asked. Now I wanted to know if anyone would enjoy Sabine learning to use a lightsaber earlier from Kanan, and finding out that she had the force all-long. Yes, I want this story to focus on Ezra and the Seventh Sister more, but I felt like that could get boring very fast so please let me know what you think of the idea.**

Disclaimer: I don't any never will own, anything Disney

Chapter 3

It was common now. Yet again Ezra woke up and had no idea where he was. He flinched as he felt a sudden gush of fluid in his arm. It didn't hurt; it was only uncomfortable and jarring, as it always was. Whatever was injected made his head foggier than it already had been.

He forced his eyes to open. It felt like it took forever, but he managed to get them open eventually. The lights were bright, but not quite as strong or uncomfortable as the lights in the imperial complex. His hands were pinned to a surgical table again, the restraints too thick for him to break. The weight of suppressants and drugs press seemed to press down on his lungs. His arm felt like it had been filled with lava, burning.

Ezra groaned, he couldn't muster enough concentration to sense anything. The ceiling of wherever he was shifted in and out of focus. Ezra strained to get a clear picture, to get a clear idea of where he was. It was useless, he was trapped.

"Again?" A female's voice said. Ezra could only think to describe it as tired, on the verge of being annoyed.

"How can he still be awake?" Another voice asked.

"I'd prefer not to think about it," the first voice answered, a note of pity in her voice. "He must've had a lot of exposure to more potent drugs. We'll have to give him another dose of sedatives." That was the last thing Ezra heard, as he slowly drift to sleep.

**Ezra Dream/Flashback**

Ezra remembered the headache and the pain that ran through his body, he guessed it was from the multiple hits he got. He could remember the hope he had when he realized he wasn't being interrogated. He thought, satisfied with himself for coming up with a reason to be thankful for something. However, that hope died when the doors of his cell opened.

The door slid open, and he found himself looking into eyes as cold and unrelenting as the night's sky. Ezra couldn't even hide the fear, already knowing the next few hours weren't going to be fun for him.

The Seventh Sister could sense it. No one who wasn't Force sensitive would have noticed it, but her sharp eyes had seen it, the small, silent shudder that ran through his body when she entered the room. The boy was terrified. She smiled evilly, his fear would work to her advantage.

Ezra remembered his fear and anger towards the seventh Sister as he kept his eyes narrowed in a glare. "Why such a look?" She said, crouching down. Her mask splitting into portions and slid out of the way.

"Well, you know. I was fine sitting here, then I saw your face. I'm sure you're able to put the rest together?" He said. The female inquisitor just kept smiling, unphased.

He can hide his fear under layers upon layers of sarcasm. Ezra would have thought she would get angry or something. It would have been predictable, but she just stayed there. Witch made Ezra even more uneasy.

Silence stretched. "Why didn't you just kill me, I mean you're not getting anything out of me," Ezra said defiantly. The Seventh Sister chuckled, reaching her long, cruelly graceful finger toward his face. Ezra fear peaked up again. His head jerked back, and hit his already aching head on the durasteel wall with a bang. The force felt like his skull was cracking. Definitely not doing that again. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to calm down, and felt ice-cold fingertips on his cheek.

Ezra eyes shot open, turning his face away, but he was trapped. "Appearances can be deceiving. The fingers clenched and he could feel razor sharp fingernails dig into his skin. He was sure that she'd would give him another scar across his face.

However, the sharp pressure on his cheek lessened as she ran her claws over the side of his face gently. Well, to be fair it was more threatening." I wouldn't want to leave a mark on such a pretty face." She said. "It's naive to think that you won't tell me anything," she continued. "I have ways of making people talk."

This is your last chance. Why not save yourself from the pain?" She questioned.

"Why not shut up, to relieve the headache I'm getting?" Ezra fired back. Getting more uncomfortable.

The Seventh Sister just smiled. "Bad move." She removed her fingers about a few inches away from his forehead. Ezra was relieved that she was no longer touching him thinking she would leave. He realized how wrong he was, when a flood of pain rained down into his mind. He moaned and gritted his teeth. Ezra knew that this was going to be, much worse than the interrogation session back on the medical station.

"I offered you an easier solution. Why do you make me do this?" She asked, between doses of pain. Ezra didn't answer; he was still recovering from the pain. The Sister sighed. "This isn't working, I'll attempt a new strategy," she said as a feeling of strange discomfort ran through Ezra's mind.

He barely had the time or energy to put up mental barricades. Her Force signature slammed against the trembling walls that protected him. She was in. 

Ezra physically squirmed as she looked into his memories, forcing him to relive his parents leaving, pushing him to remember every time he'd been abandoned in his past.

"Well, isn't this adorable," her voice said. "You believed that your parents were dead for years, and now despite your logic, you hang on to a thread of hope that you'll see them again." Ezra doubled over as pain rushed from his head into his body. It was worst than all of the pain she'd inflicted earlier.

"Get out of my head!" Ezra growled as he felt her shift around in his mind more.

"Have I struck a nerve?" The Seventh Sister said, a smile growing on her face. She laid her fingers on Ezra's temple with that gentle/threatening touch again. "You can decide when this stops."

"Get out!" Ezra cried. The Seventh Sister knew that he was at probably his most vulnerable point then. She could delve into his mind more and take what she wanted, but where was the fun in that? Aside from getting information about the rebels, she had ulterior motives. She emitted a tearing pain into his mind, and he screamed.

The pain left him with almost no energy. His head hung, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes could barely remain open. Her fingers slid down his face to his chin. Slowly, she tilted his head up so that she could be at eye level with him. "This isn't over. I'd just prefer that your mind is kept intact." Those were that last word that Ezra heard before his world faded to black.

 **If you don't like that I'm using staff from Freezing Darkness please tell me and I will change Other than that just keep the review coming in, it really does help. The next few chapter will be about Ezra dreaming/flashback. Slowly working its way to the decided if Ezra will be a Rebel or are Inquisitor.**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Number1fanL: Glad you do**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back, hello. Now I really don't have anything to say. So let's get straight into it.**

Disclaimer: I don't any never will own, anything Disney

Chapter 4

Kanan P.O.V.

Look I know you don't want to leave. But we have to, if we don't put a dent in the emperors latest super weapon. It could be a considerably huge push in the war for the Rebels.

"But what they going to do to Ezra, he's just a kid. It'll probably kill him." I ranted

"Kanan, look they know what they're doing. You just have to have hope Ezra can fight the evil growing in him. Though if you want to stay and talk to him before we leave. You should do it now. There prepping him for surgery." ahsoka verbally expressed.

"You know if he does survive this, he's not going to really like what we did to him, no matter what side he chooses." I verbally expressed

"But no, you're right, he's in good hands. And we have to get this done. Let's go." I verbally expressed

Ezra P.O.V.

Everywhere I go, I feel pain. True the Seventh Sister caused most of it, she would also show me how to be strong. I was delighted and then the Rebels had to destroy it. The galaxy had it around the wrong way, the rebels. There the criminals. All the good they done. All they have ever done is just made things worse for me.

My vision was clouded when I came too. Nothing developing there. Though I felt different, my body was felt the same though I felt taller, more energetic and more connected to the force but I couldn't have. How long had I been out for?

Well the Rebels weren't dumb. They had me strapped to a bed. Even without knowing my attention they still valued safety. Well that get every coming to them. How dear they. Think they can just drug me up with whatever developing creation they've produced. It was just wrong and it made me hate them even more.

Day after day, I would stir. Doctors would check up on me, checking on results and incoming test and then sedate me when done. Sure they were a hell lot nice then the imperial droid that would fine-tune my broken bone after training. However the droid didn't plant imperial devices or chemicals into my body. I swear when I get my hands on them…I run them threw and then the rebels will finally know who I fight for.

Today is the day I strike. Like always the doctors came in to check on me however, today was different. I opened my eyes, the drugs they were pumping into my body, now having no effect. I could feel their fear. There fear of me. Good they should be.

 **Now I know this was a short chapter and it be so long since I last updated. You were probably expected something longer.**

 **Guest 1-I hope this chapter answer that question**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd-Thank you for the kind feedback**

 **Number1fan-Thank you**

 **Guest 2- I'll take that as you like it**


	5. Author note

Hey guys… Ok first let me say yes my latest chapters were a bit crap. The grammar was awful. Secondly, I want to apologize for my extended absence. Now your probably waiting for an excuse, however I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm just going to make an announcement. I know this is probably not something y'all want to hear, but I hope soon I'll be able to make up for it.

It's been several weeks since I last updated and it's crap. I know where I'm taking this story. I just have to improve all of my chapters for my stories. I know that there's not much to any of my stories at the moment right now.

Anyway all stories will be updated, should be up and running soon. Hope y'all all enjoy the new version, with grammar mistake being fixed. If you don't read the chapters again, I'll understand. Hope you still enjoy the stories.

Till next time ;)


End file.
